


Home

by concengg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, BokuAka Day, BokuAka Week, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Haikyuu Wedding Week, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Stress Relief, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concengg/pseuds/concengg
Summary: Akaashi is facing writers block and wants to go home.And so he does.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is kind of another brain fart so if you like it, thank you!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed.

Akaashi pinched the space between his brows in frustration. His dream job suddenly being a huge pain in the arse.  
  
He spun on his office chair, facing away from the bright monitor that sat on his desk, illuminating the dim and empty space, the creaks of the ceiling fan echoed quietly across the barren room. He twisted his head back to flash a quick glance and winced.  
  
Zero. Blank. Nothing.  
  
The rhythmic blinking of the line on the clean - _too clean_ \- page irritated him, and he was so sure that it was taunting him. His once organized corkboard now looked like a complete mess, pins stuck carelessly. Crumpled sticky notes littered his desk and pen caps hid behind opened binders.

Deadlines. Deadlines. Deadlines.

They're all coming so close. So, _so_ close.  
  
It's not that Akaashi didn't know how to write, but that seemed to be the problem that barred him from making any progress. He tried, he really did. He smacked his head lightly on his desk to wrack his brain of any ideas.  
  
He groaned, _nothing_.  
  
Digging into his seemingly empty mind was akin to searching for needle in a haystack.  
  
 _Useless. Impossible. Tiring_ _._  
  
He scrunched his nose again, wanting to just shut off his computer and call it a day, deadlines be damned.  
  
So that is exactly what he did.  
  
He harshly dragged his mouse and exited the program, shutting down the computer and unplugged everything else he needed to unplug. He stood up abruptly, ignoring the noisy clattering of his stationaries. Picking up his almost forgotten beige coat that was lazily hung on his chair.  
  
 _How lucky do I have to be just to become a lazy coat, huh? I just feel worn down._

He chuckled bitterly at his thoughts as he stared at the piece of clothing.  
  
Shaking his head, he pulled his messenger bag from his shelf hugging it close to his chest along with his coat. He decided wearing it would take too much time, and that meant staying in this suffocating room any longer.  
  
And so he left.  
  
Storming down a flight of stairs, his steps echoing until he reached the elevator door and hastily pressed the button multiple times.  
  
 _Home. Home. Home. I just want to go home._  
  
He entered the small box and listened to the soft melody that was playing. He fiddled with his glasses and smoothed his hair over before reaching the ground floor.  
  
He thanked the receptionist in a rush, and he was out.  
  
 _Finally._  
  
He didn't even bother for coffee, he just sped over to the sidewalk, flailed his hand for a taxi, and hopped in the moment one stopped for him.  
  
He told the driver his destination and slumped back into the seat.  
  
He stared at his fingers, watching them play with the hem of his sweater before sweeping a glance at the shiny jewelry adorning one of them.  
  
The car halted and he paid the driver, thanking him before rushing to get out.  
  
His keys shook in his hands while he struggled to open the wooden door of his house, sliding in what he thought was the right key right before the door swung open.  
  
"Keiji?" The familiar rumble snapped him out of his little train of thought, cutting it short, "Darling, are you okay?" the depth of that voice, the smooth wave that sweeps over him everytime he hears it soothed Akaashi. The concern dripping that honey-like melody though, made him flash his eyes to the gold embers staring at him with worry.  
  
His cherry lips wobbled, grabbing the man's shirt and grasped it tightly, and proceeded to bury his head into the firm chest, a flash of a well polished amber ring flying past his eyes as the other's hands rushed to embrace Akaashi in a tight and warm hold.   
  
"Kou." He breathed out, sagging into his husband's arms, relief flooding into his veins as he inhaled the scent of firewood and pine.

  
Home.  
  


_Ah, he was finally home._  
  
  
  
  
  
-fin.-  
  



End file.
